War Storm
War Storm is the fourth and final book in the Red Queen series by Victoria Aveyard. Synopsis VICTORY COMES AT A PRICE. Mare Barrow learned this all too well when Cal’s betrayal nearly destroyed her. Now determined to protect her heart—and secure freedom for Reds and newbloods like her—Mare resolves to destroy the kingdom of Norta once and for all… starting with the crown on Maven’s head. But no battle is won alone, and before the Reds may rise as one, Mare must side with the boy who broke her heart in order to defeat the boy who almost broke her. Cal’s powerful Silver allies, alongside Mare and the Scarlet Guard, prove a formidable force. But Maven is driven by an obsession so deep, he will stop at nothing to have Mare as his own again, even if it means demolishing everything—and everyone—in his path. War is coming, and all Mare has fought for hangs in the balance. Will victory be enough to topple the Silver kingdoms? Or will the little lightning girl be forever silenced? In the epic conclusion to Victoria Aveyard’s stunning series, Mare must embrace her fate and summon all her power… for all will be tested, but not all will make it out alive. Trivia According to excerpts and spoiler videos published online, the following details have been confirmed; * There will be five POV characters - two of which have been featured in the series so far; Mare and Evangeline. The others are Maven, Cal and Iris Cygnet. Mare's is the first POV in the story. * The story will explore Montfort and The Lakelands, which will be explored in more detail. * Mare, Evangeline and Cal journey to Montfort in the story. * Cal and Maven will have a face-to-face confrontation; which involves speaking for the first time since Red Queen. * Cameron Cole will not be a POV character (her arc completed after locating her brother Morrey). * Cameron return to New Town, which will be explored in more detail, along with other Red slums. * Evangeline and Ptolemus will share scenes with Cal, Mare and Kilorn. * Mare will share scenes with Queen Anabel Lerolan. * Farley will be angry that Ptolemus is alive and Mare agreed not to kill him - a redacted scene, possibly featuring Farley and Mare, implies Farley is considering killing Ptolemus, with Mare aware and cautioning against it. * Mare will not wear the red earring given to her by Cal in King's Cage, but will retain it. * Mare will not be pregnant. * Premier Dane Davidson will have a larger role in the story than in King's Cage. * Iris will have a larger role in the story than in King's Cage. * Iris' mother, the ruling Queen of the Lakelands, and her elder sister will appear. * An important character will not survive. * An important scene revolves around the phrase "Can I make a request?", involving tension and key dialogue between characters. * There are 34 chapters and the first draft had approximately 160,000 words in the story. No Advance Reader Copies were made, and extra content is featured in different editions. es:Tormenta de Guerra Category:Books Category:Real world Category:War Storm